1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a waterproof structure, and more particularly to a waterproof structure for a microphone which provides the best acoustic effect in a single direction.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional single directional microphone is capable of receiving the best acoustic effect in a particular direction, and the acoustic effect will be attenuated in other directions and hence it can effectively suppress the acoustic sound from other directions so as to avoid the noise that may cause unbearable harsh noise in the ears.
The advance of electronic technology has promoted high living standard of human beings such that microphones have been widely used in our daily lives, especially in the entertainment fields, like TV commentator, speaker in auditorium and home theatres. Therefore, microphones have become indispensable gadgets in the lives of majority people. Of course, if the microphones are used outdoors, they may be damaged or the service life thereof may be shortened due to the reasons that the microphones are not provided waterproof effect, like due to soaking of sweat or rain water getting interior into the microphones. If the microphone is out of order, the whole set of microphone (including earplug and cables) must be discarded, this drawback can be avoided if the microphone is provided waterproof structure. To be more specific, if the speaker head, which constitutes as one part of the microphone, is installed with waterproof structure can incur extra manufacturing cost and is against the trend of cost down economic view.